ABSTRACT Point-of-care imaging is highly desired in otolaryngologic clinics for the diagnosis of ear, nose and throat (ENT) diseases including cancers. Due to limited image quality, current cone beam CT (CBCT) products act not as a substitute but rather as a complement to diagnostic Multi-slice CT (MSCT) in maxillofacial and ENT imaging. The emerging multi-source x-ray source technology suggests new designs of CT systems that may have faster imaging speed, improved image quality, reduced radiation exposure and compact geometries. Tetrahedron Beam Computed Tomography (TBCT) is a compact volumetric CT based on linear array multi- pixel x-ray sources which can produce diagnostic-quality volumetric images but in a much more compact geometry than CBCT. Through this project, we will develop and validate ENT-TBCT through the two specific aims: 1) To develop a ENT-TBCT benchtop system with an MPTEX source and linear x-ray detector array; 2) To evaluate and characterize TBCT via phantom and animal cadaver imaging. In future Phase II study, we plan to develop a clinical prototype system and perform comparative imaging studies in ENT clinics. We expect the novel office-based ENT-TBCT will become a highly effective point-of-care diagnostic imaging modality for otolaryngologic clinics, improve the quality and efficacy by supporting prompt diagnosis and treatment of ENT cancers and other diseases.